Presents for Luka
by Fuuka Yamano
Summary: Everyone's coming back from vacation, and goes to Luka to deliver their gifts to her. Seems she isn't too pleased about the color of everything though. (Sorry, bad with titles and summaries)
1. Chapter 1

*knock knock* "Luka!"

It's that time of the year again.

"What is it?"

There she stood, in front of me after I opened the door, looking at me with her happy green eyes.

"I just came home from vacation, and guess what?" She hid something behind her back, looking at me with exited, hopeful eyes. "You have a gift for me, right?" I said, bursting her bubble.

"I have a present for you! Wait, how did you know, Luka?" She pouted a little. "You give me one every year, Miku," I said as she handed me a box wrapped in pretty pink wrapping paper. _Ugh._

Not long after came the next ones. "Luka!" The two of them said at the same time, and handed me the gift, wrapped in hot pink colored wrapping. _Blegh._

I didn't even have time to go sit before the next one came. "I bought you something, dear!" He said, hopeful as he handed over the bag, which was also _pink._ "I told you, I'm not your dear, Gakupo," I said and slammed the door in his face.

More of them came and left, throwing gifts at me from their summer vacations. There was only one who hadn't come by. I sat down, and looked through the gifts. A rather revealing swinsuit, in a light pink color. A beaded bracelet, in different pink colors. It was all PINK.

Actually, I hate pink. All I get is pink, just because of my stupid _pink_ hair. I hate it. I want a different hair color.

*Knock knock*

"Yes?"

"Here, your gift," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said, happy.

Yes, I want hair like his. Blue, my favorite color.

I looked at the gift he handed me. It was wrapped in a light blue wrapping.

"Is blue okay? It remimded me of your eye color," he said.

"Yes, it's okay. I love blue!" I said. I never thought I could be so happy.

"Thank you, Kaito," I said as I went back in.

I ignored the other presents, and had only his present in my mind. I opened, curios of what he might have bought for me.

It was a spoon, for ice cream. I was so happy I thought I would die.

I felt asleep not long after, not letting go of his gift for me. "I.. really love you, Kaito," I muttered half asleep.

I was bored, and since school is starting soon, I wanted to prepare myself a little by writing. Also, I wanted to write something light.

No need to take this completely seriously. I don't ship KaitoxLuka, but I do think they can fit together, but so can most vocaloids since you can basically make up their personality with out having them act ooc.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night I slept real good. Through the whole night I dreamt about him, and I had the spoon in my hand the whole time.

I was nearly afraid to actually use the spoon. It might get damaged. And if I wash it, maybe the blue color will eventually wear off?

Though... If I don't use it, won't Kaito think I hate it?! *shock*

I... I don't want that. I don't want him to hate me.

I lied in bed, clutching the spoon, and nearly crying. Then, I realized it.

"I'll just invite him over for ice cream!"

I climbed out of my bed, and put on some clothes. I put my hair up in a bun on top of my hair.

I went out, and started walking towards the nearest grocery store. As I walked, I started thinking about the multiple possibilities when I'd ask him. Would he accept? Would he think I'm weird? And how will I ask him? "Hey, Kaito! I have ice cream! Come over!" No, it's so straight forward that it's embarrassing. "Um, you see, Kaito-kun, I bought some ice cream, and I can't eat it all by my self *shoujo-manga blush*" NO, NO, NO! It's way too embarrassing! Just how will I ask him?

Then, my train of thoughts suddenly crashed. I spotted him, walking casually with a popsicle that was mostly finished. Without thinking, I gleefully called out to him.

"Kaitoo" I said, probably having the most disgusting smile ever spread on my face as I waved. I stopped, realizing how silly and weird I looked. Who gets that exited from seeing someone on the street, you idiot!?

And then I realized, as I looked up to look at wonderful Kaito, that he is the kind of person who gets exited from seeing someone on the street. He looks so cute...

I went over to him. It's now or never.

"What brings you here, Luka?" He asked me with his sweet, heart-melting voice.

"I.. I was going to go buy some ice cream," I started, and just by mentioning ice cream he lit up. "...Would you like to join me? The more the merrier, right?" I nervously asked. "Yes! Let's go!"

I was overly happy. He really wanted to spend a day with me. Though I wonder if he could see me as more than a friend...

We were walking side by side as we walked towards the store. I couldn't help but want to have him hold my hand, and walk even closer to each-other, so our shoulders would touch. I looked up a little, and looked at his face. We were so close, but I still wanted to be closer to him.

I wonder, does he want the same?

I spaced out for a little while. Would he ever want the same? Or will this always just be an unrequited love? I thought once again about the possibilities of this love.

I quickly came back to reality as Kaito took my hand in his. I turned to look at him. He seemed a little worried. I was speechless, and blushed madly.

"We're here," He said. My hopes suddenly got crushed by those simple words. He let go of my hand and we went inside.

We ended up buying enough ice cream to fill up three plastic bags.

We went to my appartment, and started eating the ice cream.

"Um, Kaito," I started, nervous. My whole face was hot, and most likely as red as blood.

"Hm?" he said, as he looked up to look me in the eyes. I tried looking in his eyes, but I couldn't, I just couldn't!

"U-um, you see, I just wanted to... Um... say that..." I stuttered. What am I saying?!

"I AM REALLY HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PRESENT!"

Then, I realized, in order to not make him notice I nearly confessed, I shouted. This was the most embarrassing thing ever. I wanted to go hide in a corner.

"Really? I'm glad," he said with the sweetest smile.

I am so happy I could die~

I won't die though. If I die, I wont be able to see him, touch him, kiss him... Ah! What am I thinking! We aren't even together! But I want us to be together... Hopefully, one day we will...

We sat in my appartment for a few hours, eating ice cream and chatting, before he went home. We ate everything up. He really loves ice cream, doesn't he... Ah~ I love him so much.

A\N: Decided to start on this again^^ Also, if there's any LukaxKaito fans who read this and find it offending that I am writing something as unserious as this with LukaxKaito (I don't ship them), I apologize.

Other than that, if there's any typos, or something that I should fix or work more on, please tell me.


End file.
